


Hlvrai but there just frogs

by tapoki



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Gen, He’s just a frog, imagine tho aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapoki/pseuds/tapoki
Summary: Gay forgs?????
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Hlvrai but there just frogs

Gordon frog: ribbit (howdy)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what you expected


End file.
